Transmissions are well known in the prior art. Transmissions have diverse applications and can be used in areas which include, for example, automobiles, oil-field pumping and fracturing units, off-highway trucks, agricultural tractors, and winch units, such as those on derricks and cranes. As depicted in FIG. 1, a transmission 10 may be used to couple an engine 12 to a pump 14 on a fracking pump unit 16. When used in this capacity, the transmission undergoes significant stress as the pump produces significant power requirements (e.g., 2,000-2,500 HP) and torque loads. Due to such conditions, the transmission 10 may only last around 500 hours in this type of application.
It is known in the prior art that certain components within the transmissions are generally subject to short life failures. For example, components such as the main bearing and splitter shaft generally tend to experience premature failure. It is an object of the present invention to increase the life expectancy of these components by creating new components and remanufacturing existing components to increase their life expectancy over the prior art.
Further, it is also known that transmissions in the prior art use inefficient systems and methods for lubricating the main bearing in the center section of the transmission housing. It is an object of the present invention to directly lubricate the bearings in the center of the transmission through use of a lubrication tube that can spray lubrication directly onto those bearings.